


The Good Ole' Days

by Cameron_Reese_Slytherin



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Male Slash, Slash, Smut, past relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 13:25:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2111556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cameron_Reese_Slytherin/pseuds/Cameron_Reese_Slytherin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stardust gets a bit lonely after people are too freaked out by his persona. Randy Orton on the other hand miss his former Legacy member and their past relationship so much that he seeks out Stardust and reminds him of the good ole' days. MxM Slash</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Memories

**Author's Note:**

> I just Love Stardust so much and there is not any stories that I am aware of with him in his persona and anyone else, so I decided to write one.Please Comment, bookmark and leave a kudos.

"Have a good night, Cody. See you tomorrow at your house," Dustin also known as Goldust said, a small smile on his face which was bare of any sort of paint.

Nodding slightly, Cody sent a small smile to his brother before he busied himself with packing up his gear bear his brother asked him something that he really had to answer to.

"Okay, bye," Dustin murmured before finally leaving the room, softly closing the door to their locker room.

Breathing deeply, Cody began taking off his boots and letting his thoughts cloud his mind.

* * *

**XxX Flashback XxX**

_"Well... What do we have here? If t isn't the new painted freak. How's it going, Star?" Dolph Ziggler mocked, laughing along with the two bimbos hanging off his arm._

_Stardust turned towards him with a smile before he replied, "Ziggler? Is that you? My mistake, I took you for Seth Rollins, you know? Using other people to get where you're at. I'm surprised that you even survived this long without your lovely Vickie. You should wish upon another Star, Dolph, because pretty soon, you'll be just another Wrestler who everyone forgot about."_

_Dolph and his barbie were no longer laughing, instead, anger replaced the amusement of Dolph's face of which he calmly removed both girls from his arms and began angrily approaching Cody who had a blank smile on his face._

_"You think you're so tough after you defeated Ryback and Axle, don't you? You're dealing with Ziggler now, Star!" Dolph yelled before he sent a punch towards Stardust who ducked and kicked both his legs from under him._

_"How nice of you to kneel before me, Dolph. I guess that I do deserve it after all," He mocked while shaking Dolph's head with his hand._

_Dolph growled and swiped Cody's hand of which quickly moved away before said man punched him squarely in the nose which caused Dolph to fall face first onto the floor and his two bimbos to squeal in fright when Stardust looked at them._

_"Why don't you two lovely look after your client, after all, we all know that you're not around him out of the goodness of your whoring hearts," He grinned before walking off._

_"You think that people will come flocking after you in the freak getup, Rhodes?! Think again, you're just another freak, just like your pathetic brother!" Dolph screamed, blood trickling down his broken nose._

_Stardust stopped and turned his head back around at Dolph before replying, his voice suddenly serious, "At least I worked hard to get where I am instead of relying on other people. At least my brother worked hard to get where he is right now. You are just another forgotten Wrestler in the sea, not many people are left for you to use after all, well, none that won't be afraid to knock you out if you even ask."_

_After he had finished speaking, he continued walking, leaving a bleeding Dolph on the floor with a slack jawed look on his face._

**XxX End of Flashback XxX**

* * *

Sure, his career is exploding again but this time, the other WWE stars are too annoyed and freaked out by him to even stick around him much, I guess that he was way too bizarre for them now.

Well, he didn't need them. He was fine with just Dustin as company. He didn't need anyone.

No matter how much he tried to convince himself, a small part of his mind knew how much of a lie it was

* * *

**Randy's Perspective**

Randy growled and stalked towards his locker room, his temper was quickly escalating because of a certain man called Seth Rollins; He was one of the few who were impressed by the man's betrayal of his 'brothers' but right now, he wished that he could wring the bastard's neck.

Seth Rollins was quickly becoming a pain in the ass and normally Randy would've already gotten rid of it but he knew that Triple H won't be happy with it and being a part of the Authority does has its perks about being into the plans they had already set for Rollins.

He grinned at the thought. He couldn't wait for Rollins to be dropped down a peg or two.

Arriving at his locker room, he hastily went inside and slammed the door shut then locked it. Sighing loudly, he approached the bench then plopped down on it. Its tough being part of the Authority, he couldn't remember the last time he got laid. Sam's been holding out on him and he was suspicious because it looked like she was trying to distance herself away from him and he wasn't some kind of fool to not realize that she came home more rumpled than was normal.

He let her have her fun and he would have his.

Its easy to find someone to fuck but harder to find someone who won't tell everyone about it. Luckily, he haven't come across anyone like that yet but it was a close call with a couple of them. Only two persons he knew that had kept what happened between them a secret and it was a very long time ago when he wasn't so blood thirsty as he was, back when the Legacy was still together.

He remembered Ted DiBiase Jr, Teddy, his second in command, not afraid to challenge anyone and showed everyone that he could still hold his own without Randy, and then there was sweet, innocent, lovable Cody Rhodes, the epitome of an innocent, walking sex dream. He remembered the good ole' days with those long lean legs wrapped around his waist while he pounded the tight hole.

God! He would vow to anyone how much he loved Cody but after a while things went downhill. The team broke up, Ted went his own way and Cody got drafted to Smackdown. Randy tried to keep in touch with both of them but after a while, it became futile.

Ted was too focused on being the best and having the crowd chanting his name while Cody was working hard to get drafted back to Raw. Once in a while, he and Cody would get together and they would spend the night making pure and unadultered love and early in the morning he would have to wake up early and leave, but not before writing a sweet and lengthy note to Cody and leaving a soft kiss upon his lips.

He missed those days which started become fewer and fewer until they stopped and both him and Cody continued with their lives as normal.

To be honest, he missed having Cody in his arms, he missed waking up to the beautiful face and peppering said face with butterfly kisses. When Cody got drafted back to Raw, Randy was thrilled to see him and when he went to welcome Cody back, the man he met there wasn't the same one whom looked up to him as if he was a God. Cody looked at him with a determination to defeat him, to not be seen in his shadow anymore.

Randy missed the once innocent Cody with the adorable lisp instead of the one who stared back at him with contempt. It had hurt to see that look on Cody's face but in the end, Randy understood. The need to prove himself to everybody, to show them that he was a different person from when he first joined.

Knowing that he wouldn't ever get another chance to be with Cody, he planted a searing kiss upon said man's lips of which he knew it would not be returned but surprisingly it was and he finally parted from Cody when they needed air.

He smiled sadly at Cody and whispered the words, 'I understand,' then he left, never really speaking to Cody again on friendlier terms.

To this day, he still missed Cody's beautiful smile and the way his lisp is pronounced when he gets emotional. To be honest, he missed a lot of things about Cody.

"Maybe I should check... up on him if he's still here," he murmured softly.

Even if Cody were still in the arena, he may not give Randy a chance to talk before attacking him. He was part of the Authority after all and Cody along with the res of the WWE superstars practically hate his ass.

"Shit! I hope that I'm not making a huge mistake," he sighed before getting up from bench where he bean walking towards the door.

"Now or Never," he breathed before unlocking the door and opening it.

He wasn't gonna be scared to talk to a Cody he barely recognized anymore, maybe they could even be friends or more.

Stepping out into the empty hallway, he closed his door before he began his trek towards both Cody's and Goldust's locker room.

He doubt that he would run into anyone as the arena was practically empty minus the cleaning people and a couple Superstars. They had until the cleaning people are finished to leave so they have alot of time left.

On his way towards Cody's locker room, he became a bit nervous, I mean what the hell was he gonna say to the guy. Maybe that he missed him and want what they had before.

He snorted softly, Cody would kick him out on his ass if he ever said that to him, sometimes, you just gotta go slow with men like Cody.

As he was nearing the locker room, he ran into Dolph Ziggler who was making out with some blonde whore while feeling up the other one.

"Want some of this, Orton?" Ziggler asked, a smirk on his face while gesturing to one of the whore's tits and squeezing it for emphasis.

"If you don't want that nose of yours to bleed again then you better mind your damn business and take your sluts out of the arena too while you're at it. We do't need trash here after hours," He snarled back after noticing how swollen Ziggler's nose was and the dried blood below.

Ziggler just glared at him before he turned around and walked the other way while pulling his trash with him.

Rolling his eyes in annoyance, he continued his trek to Cody's locker's until he was standing right in front of the door.

Breathing deeply, he poised his hand on the door and prepared to knock, it was now or never.

Knocking three times on the door, he bit his lip when silence was all her heard for a minute before a slightly deep voice called out.

"Who is it?!"

Randy breathed deeply once more before answering.

"Randy Orton!"

Silence reigned at the other side of the door and Randy held his breath and hoped that Cody would at least give him a chance.

"Its... Unlocked!"


	2. Resisting you is not an option

Randy breathed in deeply before he slowly opened the door and peeked inside to see Cody sat upon his bench staring straight at him.

"Uhh... What's up, Codes?" He asked nervously before fully stepping into the room and closing the door behind him.

Cody stared at him blankly, not even answering or showing that he even heard the question.

"Why are you here, Randy?"

Randy laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head. "Just wanted to see you and maybe catch up, ya know?" he asked hesitantly.

"Quit bullshitting me, Randy," Cody hissed.

Randy sighed and hesitantly approached Cody and sat on the bench adjacent to Cody. "I missed you okay. I just thought that if I could at least talk to you a bit then I should take the chance," He said softly.

Cody snorted before replying, "If you missed me so much, then you had a very long time to come and talk to me."

"Oh come one, Codes! We both know that every Superstar here hates my ass and that doesn't exclude you. I doubted you would've even spoken to me if everyone was here. I'm an asshole, everyone thinks so and although I don't blame them, I knew you would feel the same way about me. I just wanted to see you, Codes. You don't know how much I missed you since you got drafted back to Raw all those years ago," He grunted, eyes closed and breathing shallowly.

"I-If you missed me so much when I came back then why did't you try talking to me then?" Cody hissed.

"Talk to you? Are you fucking kidding me? Don't you think I tried that? When I saw that hateful look on your face that day, I knew that I had already lost you. I'm not an idiot, Cody," He admitted, staring into Cody's eyes.

Not even bothering with replying, Cody stood up and began to remove the paint from his body while standing in front of the mirror.

To tell you the truth, he knew what Randy meant. As much as he had wanted to be in Randy's arms back then, he knew that he had to step up his game or he would've been one of the weakest links. Ted had already made a name for himself back then and he didn't want to keep living in Randy's shadow. As much as he missed being Intimate and just being loved by Randy, he couldn't sacrifice his job otherwise his father would've been so disappointed in him, just look at Dustin, everyone knew him and he was strong.

He did love being Dashing Cody Rhodes back then but he knew that get up couldn't last long or all the Superstars would think him the easiest to beat because f the way he acted. He knew that if you wanted to survive in Wrestling then you have to get stronger and make a name for yourself.

Before he could wallow in his thoughts some more, he felt a strong, muscled chest against his back an he inhaled sharply when Randy took the towel from him and began to tenderly wipe the paint off his body.

"Stop thinking so much, Codes. The past is the past. I did understand why you pulled away form me back then, but that doesn't make it all the less hurtful. I loved... no, I still love you, Cody. You know back then when i knew you were coming back, I was ready to leave Same for you but then you changed. You weren't the sweet, innocent, adorable Cody that I fell in love with anymore. In his place stood a Dashingly, proud and Strong young man and who was I to steal your thunder from you? I love you too much to have ever do that and I knew that I had to let you go," Randy whispered in his air, his hot breath caressing his skin causing him to shiver.

"You were willing to give up so much for me, but since I became independent and strong enough, you decided you didn't want someone who had equal standing in a relationship, did you?" Cody hissed, as breathtaking as Randy's little story was, he wouldn't fall for it. He didn't come this far just to submit to Randy just because he gave some Lovey Dovey sob story.

"You really changed, didn't you," Randy said, it wasn't intended as a question but Cody answered anyway.

"Yes I did and I wouldn't give up anything for anyone," He growled.

Laughing softly, Randy looked into the mirror and held Cody's gaze.

"I knew you wouldn't, I'm not stupid. To tell you the truth, I wouldn't have minded if you were equal to me, Cody. I just wanted you back and I would've done anything just to taste you again," He whispered hotly while slowly trailing his hands down Cody's chest and towards his waistband.

Cody bristled and gripped Randy's hand which was right above his waistband. "Don't touch me, Randy. We're not fucking anymore so you have no right to touch me," He hissed, gripping Randy's hand tightly.

Randy bit his lip and pressed himself even more to Cody's body allowing said man to feel his ever hardening hard-on. "I can't control myself around you, you always have this effect on me. Do you remember the amount of times we made love in supply closets and in some of the Superstar's locker rooms? Remember how you used to wrap your beautiful legs around me while I pounded your tight, delicious hole? Remember the moans you used to make and you were always scared afterwards cause you thought everyone heard you?

Do you remember how Ted caught us that one time in our hotel room while I was making love to you? Remember his face when he saw the marks left on the wall from the bed or the moans that spouted from you delicious mouth when we both came in front of him? Remember that rosy blush that tainted your face when you saw how hard Ted had gotten or when you sucked him off until he fell unconscious?

I always said how delicious and talented your mouth was, it was like you were born for it," He purred while slowly pumping Cody's erection when his grip loosened from the flashback he forced on him.

Cody moaned softly then bit his lip. "S-stop it, Randy. Someone might catch us," He stuttered lamely.

Randy chuckled deeply which caused Cody to shiver beautifully.

"Quit bullshitting me, Codes. You and I both know that we're practically the only ones here minus the cleaners and a few Superstars. We have a lot of time to catch up. Don't you say," He asked seductively while nibbling on Cody's ear causing said man to moan and buck into his hand which was quickly gaining speed.

"F-Fuck y-you, Randy," Cody breathed hotly.

"No, Fuck you, Cody," Randy said with a chuckle before he dropped the towel then began pulling down Cody's underwear until they were at his ankles, not once stopping his movement on Cody's member.

Cody moaned loudly and arched his back when Randy's thumb pressed down on his tip and he bit his lip to keep from screaming when Randy cupped his sack and rolled them between his fingers.

"You're doing so good, Codes. You're gonna cum soon, sweetheart," He whispered.

Groaning softly, Cody gripped Randy's hand when it sped up on his member and he screeched when he came hard in Randy's hand.

"Well, wasn't this a nice sight for sore eyes," Randy muttered before removing his hand from Cody's member and began sucking the cum stained digits into his mouth.

"You taste delicious as ever, Cody. I missed seeing you like this."

Cody was breathing deeply and massaging the base of his member with two fingers after it became sensitive. "Shut up, Randy," he breathed.

"I don't think so, Cody," Randy said with a smirk before turning Cody's face to the side and pulling him into a steamy kiss, letting said man taste his own cum on Randy's tongue.

Moaning softly at tasting his own cum, Cody turned around in Randy's arms and glared hotly at said man causing him to chuckle.

"I believe that you should leave now Randy."

Randy raised an eyebrow at him before wrapping his arms around Cody's body and pulling him into his chest. "No way, Baby. I wanna be inside you now. You've had your orgasm but I haven't had mine yet. I doubt that you're that evil, Baby," He cooed while ignoring the growl Cody sent his way, he pulled Cody towards the bench while shedding his underwear where he pushed Cody upon and grabbed Cody's legs and pushed them onto said man's chest and sat below Cody so that his member was aligned with Cody's pucker.

"I think this would be even more pleasurably for us with no preparations. You're a man, aren't you?" He questioned, a mocking smile on his face.

Cody growled, even though he knew Randy was trying to bait him, he couldn't take the jab to his pride and responded, "Of course I am, Asshole! I'm more man than you because I don't have to hide behind some wannabe like Triple H like you're doing!"

Randy's eyes darkened before a smirk fluttered over his face which caused Cody to glare at him in suspicion. "You seem to be forgetting that you're completely at my mercy, Codes. I could push into your hole right now and I doubt there would be any resistance from you. To tell you the truth, As long as I'm in a higher position than everyone else because of Triple H and his he-she wife then I'm all good. We're both using each other so I'm Cody's pucker contracting.

"No need to keep you waiting anymore, Baby."

Cody growled at him as as he was about to fire off a smart ass remark, Randy thrust into his heat without prep and he yowled and tried blinking back the tears which had gathered at the corner of his eyes.

"Been a while huh? I like that," Randy groaned while squeezing his eyes closed from the tight heat around his member. "So delicious."

Cody grunted in pain and began thrashing his head in pain when Randy began slowly moving inside him.

"Fuck! Stop! It fucking hurts!" He groaned.

Randy breathed heavily and hesitantly stopped moving and he bit his lip when he saw the blood coating his member.

Cody grimaced when he felt his blood trickle out his pucker but began breathing deeply and unconsciously clenching his walls around Randy causing said man to groan.

"Just give me a minute," he breathed, pain lacing his voice.

Randy nodded and struggled to control himself when Cody's began clenching even more around him.

A minute was actually five minutes in which Cody steadily grew accustomed to something inside him once more. It was bearable to him now.

"Move!" he commanded, voice breathy.

Randy gladly complied and he began slowly thrusting into Cody until he picked up speed when Cody demanded he go faster.

"Like that don't you, Baby? Yeah, take all of me," Randy moaned.

"Hmm... So good. Harder... Faster... Deeper, you asshole. Don't know how to control that tool anymore, Randy!" Cody screamed, mocking Randy.

Randy growled and picked up his pace and he placed both his hands under Cody's ass an lifted it until only Cody's head and upper torso was on the bench and he was now standing.

"You want deeper and harder, do you," He growled before he continued his thrusting, now hitting Cody's prostate.

Cody yowled in pleasure and began thrashing his head side from side in pleasure.

"Uhh... So good! Randy, you're so good, sweetheart," he moaned.

Randy smiled and chuckled when Cody began pumping his member in time with his thrusts.

"You feel so good around me, Codes," He stated breathily.

Cody moaned in reply and slammed his hips in time with Randy's pounding.

"I'm gonna cum! Gonna cum! Gonna c-" Cody was cut up from his sentence when his member began spurting cum and his eyes rolled back in his head and he began spasming from the intense pleasure.

Randy smirked then groaned when Cody's walls tightened around him and with one last thrust, he came inside Cody's hot tunnel.

"Shit! Take it all, Codes. Take all my cum!" he groaned while pumping his still spurting member inside Cody's tunnel.

Cody groaned and bit his lip when Randy pulled out of him and he tightened his sphincter so that Randy's cum would stay inside him.

"You tired now huh, Baby," Randy asked breathily, a smile on his face.

Cody sleepily glared at him and closed his eyes in exhaustion.

"Get out."

Randy chuckled a planted a sweet kiss upon Cody's lips.

"You can't get rid of me now, Baby. I've finally gotten a taste of the forbidden fruit once more and now I'm hooked," he said with a smile and sat of the bench.

Cody laughed at him softly.

"Whatever, Randy. We both know you could never resist me," He murmured before falling asleep.

Randy looked at him with pure love in his eyes before replying, "Yeah I know, Baby because I would never try resisting you."

**Author's Note:**

> Please read,comment,bookmark and leave a kudos. There are two chapters for this story and depending if I get good feedback or any feedback at all, I will update or remove this story. Its been a while since I wrote a wrestling fic and I hope you like this one.
> 
> I wanna put some smut in the next chapter if I get good feedback or any at all. Please read,comment, bookmark and leave a kudos.


End file.
